


An In-Depth Physical

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edging, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Medical Kink, Trans Female Character, Trans Tracer, handjobs, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Lena was incredibly nervous about her first physical with Dr Ziegler for good reason. She had a medical kink, one she feared would only cause her embarrassment but she couldn't make any more excuses.





	An In-Depth Physical

Lena made her way from her quarters to the medbay as slowly as she could. Angela had been nagging her to make an appointment for a physical for a while now but there was good reason for why she’d been avoiding it so much. She dodged physicals at every opportunity because of what almost inevitably happens when gloved hands begin to touch her skin.

For a very long time now, Lena had a thing for ‘medical stuff’ as she put it to her last partner while feeling incredibly embarrassed about it. It had gotten worse with time, starting with anything that required her to be naked in the presence of a doctor right up to what she suffered with now when so much as being touched by someone wearing gloves got her aroused. It certainly didn’t help when that doctor was _Angela_ of all people. Lena always had a crush on her since the first day they’d met, all through her time as a cadet up until now.  

Today though she was giving in, she’d finally run out of excuses to delay Angela any further than she already had. Lena entered the medbay and made her way to the office with Angela’s name on the plaque and knocked on it. She pushed her way inside after receiving a soft ‘It’s open’ and tried to force the nervous butterflies building in her stomach back with a smile.

“Hello Lena,” Angela greeted, a small smile playing on her lips, “I’m glad you finally managed to find time in your busy schedule to see me. Are you ready for your physical?” She stood up from behind her desk, picking up a file that had been resting on top of it next to her holopad. Angela was wearing that navy pencil skirt that Lena loved, nice and tight around her hips and ass in a way that only caused her to stare.

Lena swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath before replying, “Ready as I’ll ever be, luv. What first?”   
  
“Just height and weight first.” She stepped around the desk, guiding Lena towards the wall to measure her height.  

Lena let Angela back her up against the wall, guiding a tape measure down to the crown of her head as she struggled to stand still. She had trouble keeping herself from fidgeting on her best days and being examined by Angela in this setting was far from one of her best days. Angela rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to relax as she obviously picked up on Lena’s anxiety.

“Do doctors make you nervous, Lena?” Angela asked her as she made a mental note of the measurement in front of her before she let Lena step away from the wall.   
  
“Yeah, something like that.” She murmured, just loud enough for Angela to hear her.

Angela guided Lena to stand on the scale after kicking her shoes aside, “There’s nothing to worry about, I’m just checking to make sure you’re healthy is all.” She reassured her, running a comforting palm up and down the middle of Lena’s back.

Lena took a few deep breaths to calm herself once Angela stepped away from her, heading back over to her holopad to add the measurements she had just seen to her notes for now. She watched as Angela began to fiddle with some equipment that she didn’t recognise at first before realising it was a blood pressure cuff and reader. Angela patted the top of the exam table in the corner with a warm smile.  
  
“Up on here for me, please.” Angela stood back, making room for Lena to approach the table.   
  
It was going better than she had expected so far, her shaking hands had almost completely stilled. Angela’s warm demeanour certainly made it easier as long as she didn’t think about her being a woman she’d had a crush on for years. Lena walked to the table and sat where she’d been instructed to and waited. Her slow building confidence was completely gone at the snap of gloves against skin.

Angela had fished a pair of gloves out of the box and pulled them onto her hands while Lena was distracted with getting up on the table. The colour had drained from Lena’s face, her eyes locked on the tiled floor between them. Lena should have expected the gloves would come soon, really, but she’d started to let herself get comfortable. Angela took a seat on her stool and rolled towards her before taking hold of one of Lena’s hands.

“Are you alright, Lena? You looked very pale before and now you’re looking incredibly flushed. Is it too warm in here? Are you sick?” Angela rattled off, wanting to know the cause of whatever was causing Lena to behave so weirdly.   
  
“It’s nothing, Angie. I just don’t like this sort of thing. Can we make it quick?” Lena asked, feeling her face warming greatly now. She tried to politely remove her hand from Angela’s grasp.

Angela raised an eyebrow and sat back before choosing to move on with the exam like Lena had asked her to, “Remove your jacket for me, please, and give me your wrist.”

Lena quickly did as she asked, placing her bomber jacket to the side of her on the table before offering Angela her up turned wrist. She chewed on her lip at the feeling of latex against her bare skin as Angela began to measure her pulse, eyes examining Lena’s face closely as she realised how fast her heart was racing. Lena said nothing and hoped that it would be brushed off as her already noted nervousness.

Angela let go of her wrist and pulled away to make note of her heart rate on her holopad before beginning to set up to take her blood pressure. She pushed Lena’s short sleeve up her arm a bit to make room before bringing the cuff around it, fastening it closed and turning it on. Angela placed a hand on her knee, trying to stop her from swinging her leg back and forth as it dangled from the table, Lena hadn’t even realised she’d been doing it. Lena mumbled a brief ‘sorry’ that was almost unintelligible amongst the sound of the blood pressure machine.

After what seemed like forever the machine beeped and let all the air out of the cuff, giving Angela a reading of her blood pressure. Lena held back her sigh of relief when it was removed from her skin. It meant she was one step closer to this exam being over. She watched Angela closely as she put the machine away and switched it for a stethoscope. Lena clenched her fists as she realised what was coming next, Angela sticking her hands down her shirt even if it was meant to be in a purely professional way.

Lena watched as Angela stood up from her stool and readied the stethoscope, placing the bits in her ears and, at first, pressed the end of it to Lena’s upper back over her clothes. She shifted it a few times before slipping it and her hands through the top of Lena’s shirt. The cold metal and latex against her skin made her poorly restrained arousal and anxiety tip over. Lena blushed brightly as she could feel herself harden in her tights, it was easily her worst nightmare, exactly what she’d been afraid of the entire time.

_Maybe Angela won’t notice anything..._  

She didn’t notice, not at first. Angela carried out the remainder of this particular part of the examination without saying a word about the erection now showing through the crotch of Lena’s tights. It was when she withdrew, hanging the stethoscope around the back of her neck and looked at Lena, did she notice the outline of her cock through the material. Lena squeezed her eyes shut once she saw how Angela’s face reddened at the sight of it.

Lena’s heart began to pound hard as what felt like minutes went by without a single sound between them, she wasn’t sure what she was waiting to hear really. For Angela to call her disgusting or to mock her, perhaps? Her body jerked with surprised as a single finger began to trace the outline of the tip of her cock through the material. Lena managed to gather the courage to crack one eye open, peering up at Angela.

The blush that had filled Angela’s cheeks was now gone, her expression far more neutral now with her eyes locked onto Lena’s erection. She certainly wasn’t disgusted. Angela looked more curious, possibly even interested by the fact that Lena had gotten a hard on from the examination she’d been running.   
“Do you have a medical kink, Lena?” Angela asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Lena averted her eyes again, locking them on the floor beside them as she managed an embarrassed nod. More fingers joined the one currently running along the outline of her dick which caused Lena to suck in a sharp breath.

“I _see_ ,” Angela purred, sending a shudder up Lena’s spine, “Is _this_ why you’ve been avoiding having a physical for so long?”  

“Might be.” Lena managed to reply, relaxing a little now that she could see that Angela was _into this_ . She was _interested_.

“If you had told me that, I could have made your physicals _a lot_ more interesting and worth your time,” She moved both hands to the waistband of her tights, hooking her fingertips into it but not pulling them down just yet, “Is this what you want, Lena?” Angela asked, her expression more serious now.

Lena’s heart warmed at the concern that Angela showed her, “Of course, luv.”

“Good,” Angela said with a smile, pulling her tights down to her knees with Lena’s help, “I believe I have some toys that might interest you. Wait here.”

Lena watched silently as Angela turned to head over to a set of drawers in the corner, opening the bottom one and pulling out a carry bag. She returned to Lena’s side with it before placing it on the table next to her. Angela smirked at the sight of Lena’s cock hard and on display right in front of her, reaching her hand out to tease her gloved fingertip on the underside of her head. Lena twitched in response and whimpered just a little.

“I see that you really like the gloves. Let’s find out what else you like the look of, hm?” She asked as she returned her attention to the bag, opening it and beginning to rifle through the contents of it.

Angela pulled out a few different tools that Lena recognised from the porn she watched which brought back the butterfly feeling in her stomach. Once the tools were lined up on the top of the table Lena could see that there was a wartenberg wheel, a few sets of forceps, what looked to be a blunted scalpel, and a reflex hammer. Lena dug her fingernails into the padding of the table, feeling herself get excited at the sight of all of those beside her. She really hoped Angela intended on using all of them.

Lena could feel precum beginning to bead at her tip and Angela could see it, a smug look settling in on her face now. She stepped closer, her hand taking hold of the base of Lena’s cock before she began to stroke firmly and slowly. It was embarrassing that she was already throbbing in Angela’s hand when they’d barely started. Angela seemed to notice and withdrew her hand, instead removing the tools from the bed and placing them on a tray nearby and the bag on the floor.   
“Remove your clothes, please.” Angela instructed. How she maintained such a professional persona, Lena had no clue, but the effect was dizzying.

She did as Angela instructed, shifting herself off the table to push her tights and underwear all the way off her legs before removing her shirt and bra, putting them in a pile to the side. Her nakedness in front of Angela’s cool gaze made her want to cover herself up but she kept her hands to her sides as she waited for further instruction. Angela rested a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the end of the table, gently guiding her to bend over the edge.

“I’ll need you to lay on your stomach for me, please, and spread your legs as best as you can.” Angela said, sounding almost disinterested in the proceedings.

Lena bent over the edge of it, pressing her cheek into the padded top and brought her hands around behind her to spread herself open for Angela as she shifted her legs wider apart. There was the pop of a cap and a wet sound that followed and Lena stifled a whimper. She was confused by the delay, about to ask Angela if everything was okay until she felt a slick finger teasing at her hole.   
  
“Just relax, this is for your own good.” It was all the warning Angela gave her before pressing one finger inside straight to the knuckle.

Angela shushed her as Lena cried out both in surprise and in pleasure, it hurt a little but not anywhere enough to take back from how much she liked it. There was a cool palm resting on the small of her back, soothingly rubbing at her skin as she began to move the finger inside her with light thrusting and curling. She whimpered as a second finger started teasing at her hole to give her warning that it was going to push inside to meet the first.

“You’re going to need a very… _thorough_ … examination. It’s been far too long since your last physical, Lena.” Angela punctuated it with a particularly good curl of the finger inside her and began pushing the second into her.

Once the second finger was inside her, she struggled to keep herself quiet despite Angela’s attempts to shush her. The stretch and fullness was far too good when paired with this scenario for her to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Angela removed her fingers gently and wiped the excess lube on the top of her ass before stepping back.  

“I want you to get up on the table for me, lie on your back.” Angela ordered as she removed her gloves, replacing them with a new pair from the box on her desk.

Lena pushed herself up from where she’d been resting her front on top of the exam table, trying to ignore the way her thighs were trembling just a little as she walked. She climbed on top of the table and laid down on her back like Angela had asked, feeling her stomach flutter again at the sound of a new pair of gloves snapping against the doctor’s wrists. Angela walked from her desk to the end of the table where Lena had been standing moments before and unfolded the stirrups usually used for gynaecology exams. Lena could feel herself blushing and Angela broke her professional persona for a moment to give her a smug look.

“Move down the exam table, please,” Angela adjusted the stirrups to be the right height for Lena and once she’d moved further down, she helped her put her feet into them, “You need to keep your feet up at all times otherwise it’ll impede my examination and that would have consequences.”  
Lena swallowed thickly at the implication, not sure if she should be excited or afraid of the idea of consequences for misbehaving in this setting. She didn’t know Angela well enough to know what would come next. When Lena murmured a quiet ‘yes, doctor’, Angela continued her exam and picked up a set of forceps from the tray she had set aside. Lena whimpered when it clamped around her right nipple, pinching it tightly without causing too much pain. Angela started shushing her again.   
“You’ve been doing so well, you just need to be a good girl and keep quiet for me.” Angela reached up and ran her fingers through Lena’s hair very briefly with her free hand before grabbing another set of forceps from the tray.

Angela pinched her other nipple with the tool and tugged on them briefly before letting them rest against her chest. One hand moved up to Lena’s neck, two fingers pressed lightly against her pulse point while the other wrapped around the base of her now painfully hard cock. Angela gave a smug laugh that made Lena whimper when she felt how worked up she was, precum having begun to run down her shaft by now.

“I’m going to test your response to sexual stimulation,” She started, her professional persona returning to make it sound like absolutely none of this was out of the ordinary, “Just relax.”

Lena bit down into her lower lip when the hand wrapped around her cock began to stroke her firmly, not going as slowly as the last time. This entire situation was so overwhelming in the best of ways. The element of surprise, having had no clue something like this could ever happen in response to her getting an erection during a physical. She started to throb again in Angela’s hand as she got close to her orgasm when she let go of her.

“Fuck, Angie, _please_.” She whined, feeling precum dribble against her stomach.

Angela chuckled, “We have so much more to go through before your exam is complete, Lena. You’ll have to be patient.”

Lena watched as Angela returned to the tray, hand hovering over the top of it as she decided what she was going to use next. She skipped over the reflex hammer and picked up one of the blunted scalpels. Angela brought the tool to hover over Lena’s body as she decided what she would use it on first. She hummed to herself before making her decision, dragging the edge of the tool along the tops of Lena’s breasts.

A whimper escaped Lena’s lips at the feeling of it against her skin. She knew it wasn’t actually something that could hurt her but it still caused her heart to race. Suddenly the blade moved, now dragging along her exposed, spread inner thighs which caused Lena’s hips to jerk with surprise and arousal. When Lena began to fidget and make too much noise, Angela withdrew the blade and placed it back on the tray. She stepped back towards Lena and cupped her cheek, kissing her gently in order to soothe her a bit.

Lena kissed her back and soaked up the small attentions Angela was giving her. It was brought to an end when the forceps clamped onto her nipples were pulled on. She pulled back to let out a moan at the feeling, it was even better than she’d imagined all this time. Angela took hold of the bottle of lube on her desk from where she must of placed it before and popped the cap, pouring more of it onto her fingertips. She smeared it over her gloved fingers as she walked around the table to the bottom of it between Lena’s spread legs.

“Please try to relax.” Angela ordered as she pressed one finger inside her ass, twisting and curling right from the start.

Lena squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she tried to hold back the moans Angela worked her over. A second finger briefly teased at her hole before joining the first completely inside her. Angela kept it at two for a while, taking the time to curl her fingers and slowly increase the pace of her thrusts. Even though Lena kept her moans quiet, she couldn’t stop her ragged breathing. Suddenly there was a third finger pressing inside her and Lena jerked her hips down into Angela’s hand.

“Angie, _fuck_.” Lena moaned, tilting her head back against the table.

“That’s it. Good girl. You’re taking this so well for me.” Angela praised as she wrapped the fingers of her free hand around Lena’s cock, starting to slowly stroke at her.

She couldn’t keep the moans under wraps this time, the pleasure mounting quickly as she felt the muscles in her abdomen start to twitch. Lena hoped that Angela planned to let her finish this time. Her hips jerked into Angela’s touch as her breathing got harsh, her cock throbbing yet again as she neared the edge. She was _so close_ . Both hands withdrew from touching her at once, leaving her pulsing against her stomach and clenching around nothing. Lena whined desperately, opening her eyes to look at Angela for an explanation for why she was choosing to be _so cruel_.

“You’ve done so well for me so far, Lena. Hold out just a little bit longer and you’ll get what you’ve been waiting for.” Angela said, reaching up to cup Lena’s face with a slick hand.

Angela stepped back, removing her gloves and tossing them in the small trash bin next to her desk before taking a seat. Lena watched her closely as she wondered what was going to happen now. She whined when she realised Angela was planning to just sit at her desk and type up notes on her holopad. Angela simply shushed her, not even looking at where Lena was spread on the exam table.

Several minutes passed before Angela finally acknowledge Lena by asking a question, “Condom or no condom?”   
  
“What?” Lena replied, confused by the sudden question at first.   
  
“I said, condom or no condom? For the next part of your exam, that is.”

Lena felt herself twitch at the idea of being inside Angela completely bare and knew instantly what option she was going to pick. She stammered out a quick ‘no condom’ as her reply and watched as Angela stood up from her desk, kicking her heels to the side before climbing up on top of the table. Her pencil skirt was now pushed up to her hips revealing the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Lena wondered if she’d never worn any in the first place or had removed them while at her desk.

Lena groaned loudly and let her head fall back against the table as she felt Angela start to grind herself up against her length. She was soaking, obviously enjoying this entire scenario as much as Lena had been. Angela continued to rub herself against Lena’s length for a while, enjoying the whines and whimpers she could drag out from her patient before finally giving into what Lena must have been aching for by now. She took hold of her cock and lined it up with her entrance before sinking down to the base in one go.

Angela smirked at the loud moan that escaped Lena’s lips before taking hold of her hands to bring them to her hips. She took a few moments to adjust to the feeling of Lena inside her, giving her a pleasant burning stretch and then began to rock against her. Both of them knew that Lena wasn’t going to last very long after everything that had already happened during this scenario so far.

“ _Please, please, pleasepleaseplease._ ” Lena chanted as she throbbed inside Angela. If she wasn’t given permission now, she was going to spill over the edge in seconds.

Angela leaned in close, purring in Lena’s ear, “Cum inside me. Fill me up, Lena.”

Lena dug her fingernails roughly into Angela’s hips as she finally orgasmed. What seemed like hours of teasing and edging made for an intense orgasm, dragging a near wail out of her which made Angela glad for the sound proofing her office had. Warmth spilled inside her and she looked down at Lena with a satisfied look. Lena’s hips gave a few final, small thrusts up into her before she went completely still beneath her. She took this as a signal to start removing the forceps clamped around Lena’s nipples.

She did her best to clean her patient up without getting off her but once she felt Lena start to soften inside her, Angela sat back and made her way off the table. Angela quickly reached for a few tissues from the box on her desk to wipe up the mess between her legs before carrying on with helping Lena out. She helped her feet out of the stirrups and folded them back into the table as Lena caught her breath and tried to relax.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, earning Lena’s attention.  
  
“Feels good.” Lena slurred her words, obviously exhausted after everything that had happened that afternoon.

Lena managed to open her eyes, giving Angela a lazy but warm smile. She watched as Angela began to push her skirt back down her hips, frowning as she tried to get out the creases in the material that had already formed. She reached out with a hand to try take hold of what she could grab of Angela.

“Want me to return the favour, luv?” She managed to ask, knowing that Angela hadn’t taken much for herself during all of that.

Angela chuckled and reached up to cup Lena’s face, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, “I don’t believe you would be able to stay awake for that. You look like you’re half asleep already.”

“I can manage!” Lena protested, pouting but she couldn’t keep it up under Angela’s gaze.

“You get some rest first and _then_ we can talk about that. We also need to discuss having regular appointments. Once a week, at the very least, for you to get over your _fear_ of doctors.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to see more or even talk to me, you can follow me here at twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com


End file.
